A synergy for combining top-down and bottom-up technologies for viable nanomanufacturing has long been a major challenge for advancing nanotechnology (see, e.g., “Small Wonders: Endless Frontiers,” Publication from the National Research Council on the review of the National Nanotechnology Initiative, 2002). In a similar vein, for decades there have been great expectations regarding novel applications of DNA, ranging from 3D self-assembly of DNA nanoparticle structures to DNA nanoelectronic computing (Pinheiro et al., Nature Nanotech 6:763-772, 2011). While some of the more biotech-related applications have materialized, most of the non-classical DNA applications have not.